phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doof Side of the Moon
|image = |caption = Phineas and Ferb build too far and near into the moon. |season = 2 |production = 230B |broadcast = |story = Jon Colton Barry Martin Olson |ws = Edgar Karapetyan Bernie Petterson |directed = Jay Lender |us = |international = July 19, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin American and Disney XD UK) |xd = TBA |pairedwith = "The Secret of Success" }} Phineas and Ferb decide to build the biggest building in the world to bring popularity to Danville and Candace and Albert (Irving's brother) are trying to bust them. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds a machine that rotates the moon bringing the dark side facing earth. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching a TV commercial begging people to come Danville. Phineas thinks begging is unbecoming, and that Danville really needed a big tourist attraction. He knows what they’re going to do today. In another room, Linda tells Candace she is going to make her rounds. Just as Candace says goodbye, large trucks carrying supplies for Phineas and Ferb’s new project drive into the backyard, she calls out for mom but she’s already gone. She quickly decides she needs backup and calls Stacy. Unfortunately, her friend is going to the eye doctor and won’t be able to help her. Not far from them, Irving is carrying a box full of spy cameras for Phineas and Ferb and walking with his older brother, Albert. Albert decides he is going to teach Irving self defense but Irving would much rather see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Albert takes the box of cameras from him dumps them on the ground. Irving angrily leaves to go play with Phineas and Ferb. Albert is left alone until Candace walks by, talking on the phone with Jenny and telling her she would find someone else to help her bust her brothers. He says hello to her and offers to help her since it’s part of his Medieval Knight’s Code to help a “Damsel in Distress”. Candace at first blows him off, until he suggests using spy cameras to catch Phineas and Ferb in the act, therefore busting them. Candace realizes she would need a nerd’s help and Albert gives her his “nerd word” that he would help her. Meanwhile, Agent P is getting his briefing from Major Monogram. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been brushing up on his astronomy and rented a musical, and doesn’t know what it means. He tells him to go to Doofenshmirtz’s unrealistically fast. Perry disappears and four seconds later arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. As soon as he arrives, he is caught in a space helmet. Doofenshmirtz shows him that in every given month, he is evenly evil, but on the full moon, other evil activity rises and he seems less evil by comparison. He decides to turn the moon around so the dark side will face the earth, eliminating the full moon, and freezing all other evil, making him the only evil person. Perry stares at him like he’s an idiot and Doofenshmirtz says an idiot wouldn’t build a Lunar-Rotate-Inator, though he accidentally shows a different idea, a cork with a jellybean taped to it. Back with Phineas and Ferb, they, along with Isabella and Irving, are building the world’s tallest building, adding many floors to it continuously while Albert and Candace are setting up the spy cameras. Irving looks through a telescope from a part of the building and notices, deciding to disable the cameras. At the top of the building, which had reach far above Earth, Isabella asks how will they know when they will stop building. Phineas says they’ll just know when they get there, just as the building gets stuck in the moon. Ferb decides they’re there. On Earth, Candace and Albert are in a truck, ready to look through the spy cameras. However, all of the screens don’t seem to be working. They go outside to investigate and realize Irving disconnected them all and was in the building. Albert goes after him to retrieve the cameras. When he enters the building, he is stunned by everything inside. Irving comes by him on a monorail and Albert chases after him, boarding the same one Phineas and Ferb happen to be on. The two give him a quick tour and drop him off where Irving is. Albert agrees that Phineas and Ferb are geniuses, but it wouldn’t stop him from trying to bust them for Candace. He takes the elevator back down and tells Candace that the building is so well built, that there would be no way that it could disappear before her mother came home. Agent P escapes from the space helmet and runs at Doofenshmirtz, only to trip over the jellybean taped to a cork. Doofenshmirtz quickly shoots his Inator at the moon which is connected to Phineas and Ferb’s building. It begins to rotate, taking the building out of sight just as Linda returns home. Doofenshmirtz realizes that even though the moon is rotating, the dark side isn’t moving. Agent P backs up and positions the Inator just right so that it gets hit by the bottom of the building as it rotated with the moon. He puts a space helmet on Doofenshmirtz and he is taken up into space where he realizes the moon reflected light from the sun and he should have rotated the sun. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Floor After Floor'' End Credits Second Verse of Floor After Floor Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Four Seconds Later! The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention Two birds run into building at the same time as the moon starts to move along with the building. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Listed on the Disney Channel TV schedule. * Premiered on July 19, 2010 in Latin America on Disney Channel entitled "El lado oscuro de la Luna" ("The Dark Side of the Moon") * This episode will be included on the "A Very Perry Christmas" DVD. http://disneydvd.disney.go.com/disney-phineas-ferb-a-very-perry-christmas.html *This is one of the few episodes where Perry does not defeat Doofenshmirtz. Continuity *This is the fifth episode that Phineas and Ferb come up with one of their Big Ideas after watching TV, after "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Out of Toon ", "De Plane! De Plane! " and "The Secret of Success" *This is Albert's second appearance. First was "Not Phineas and Ferb" *The spacesuit in "Out to Launch" was seen again, along with Isabella's own spacesuit. *I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! were heard during when Phineas and Ferb along with Albert passes the Business section of the building. *Giant baby head makes another appearance. *Candace mentions she's afraid of heights again. ("S'Winter", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama") Allusions *The title is a parody of the album "The Dark Side of the Moon", by Pink Floyd. *'Neil Armstrong' - Phineas says a line based on Armstrong speech. "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Diedrich Bader as Albert *Additional Voices: Diedrich Bader, Jennifer Grey, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Jason Spisak, Romi Dames, Tom Kenny, Jameson Moss, Keith Ferguson, Tyler Mann, Maulik Pancholy, Alyson Stoner :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes